Una Rovente scommessa
by Lady Phantom R
Summary: Raphael is madly in love with Marie so that to achieve his goal makes a "bizarre" wager with Marie, and the prize will be ... a surprise! I'm sorry but it's an Italian story because I am not so good to write stories in English. I hope you'll hunderstand my choice.
1. Raphael's Thoughts

Il sole calò per dare spazio al velo scuro della sera. Le luci delle stelle e della luna illuminavano la notte e una leggera brezza accarezzò il volto di un giovane di bell'aspetto, alto, con i capelli rossi che fissava la Torre Eiffel con i suoi penetranti occhi color cioccolato. Era vestito con un abito blu molto elegante abbinato ad un cappello floscio con la fesa rossa, una camicia bianca ed una cravatta dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli. Aveva un sorriso stampato sulle labbra mentre camminava tranquillo per le vie di Parigi. Accanto a lui passeggiava un Bull Terrier dal pelo bianco con una chiazza marrone sull'occhio sinistro, addoso portava una bandana rossa.

"Sarebbe una perfetta serata per fare una romantica passeggiata con la propria compagna, al chiaro di luna." Confidò Raphael al suo cane, Fondue. Per tutta risposta, il Bull Terrier gli abbaiò come per rimproverarlo di qualcosa.

"Lo so, lo so. Ho esagerato un po' con Marie. Ma ormai siamo maggiorenni; lo sai che mi piace da impazzire quella ragazza, e sono sicuro che anche lei la pensi allo stesso modo su di me.

Fondue lo guardò preplesso: da un po' di tempo il suo padrone si comportava in modo strano.

All'improvviso Raphael si fermò di colpo come se avesse visto il diavolo in persona: davanti a lui a qualche decina di metri di distanza c'era l'ispettore Vergier con alcuni agenti a pattugliare la zona.

"Oh Dio! Ma quelli non si arrendono mai?!" imprecò a bassa voce; molto lentamente fece dietrofront e si mise a correre a perdifiato lungo la via che conduceva al suo appartamento.

Una volta entrato in casa si tolse i vestiti di "Phantom R" e si rivestì con i suoi indumenti "casual" e i suoi occhiali. Non sapendo cosa fare decise di andare nella cantina a meditare su quello che aveva fatto ieri al bar con Marie.

**IERI POMERIGGIO…**

Raphael aveva chiesto un appuntamento a Marie, perché voleva riverarle i suoi sentimenti, voleva dirle che aveva bisogn di una compagna accanto, ma incosapevolmennte le aveva addirittura ammesso di voler fare l'amore con lei.

A quelle parole Marie era rimasta di sasso avvampando furiosamente.

"Ra-Raphael, stai…scherzando vero?"

"No, Marie! Io ti amo, voglio che tu sia mia… e so che anche tu mi ami!"

Marie a quel punto non disse nulla; le parole di Raphel erano la pura verità, lo desiderva anche lei, ma non si sentiva pronta ad avere un rapporto sessuale.

"Non importa…Ne parleremo un'altra volta!" concluse Raphael seccamente, alzandosi dalla sedia e andandosene via bruscamente.

Ripensando a come aveva reagito, Raphael si sentì un verme. Ma il desiderio di farla sua era troppo, il solo pensiero lo eccitava da morire e…in quel momento si accorse di avere un'erezione.

"Basta! Domani andrò a parlarle per chiarire questa storia!" esclamò ad alta voce.


	2. A little visit and the wager

Il mattino seguente Marie si svegliò molto presto; non era riuscita a chiudere occhio per tutta la notte, perchè non aveva fatto altro che pensare a Raphael. Da un pò di tempo in realtà i suoi sogni avevano preso una piega erotica. Scacciò subito quei pensieri dalla testa.

"Oh, per l'amor del cielo Marie! Frena i tuoi ormoni!"

Pensò che una bella doccia fredda avrebbe fatto al caso suo, magari l'avrebbe aiutata a schiarirsi le idee…

Una volta entrata in bagno, aprì l'acqua fredda lasciandola scorrere un po' mentre si spogliava.

Ma qualcosa, anzi…qualcuno le tappò la bocca con una mano, mentre con l'altra le cinse la vita.

"Shhh. Sono io, Raphael! Io e te dobbiamo parlare!"

Marie cercò di liberarsi dalla sua presa ma lui era troppo forte.

Raphael la trascinò in camera sua e la fece stendere sul letto. Marie non fece in tempo a reagire perché lui si stese sopra di lei.

"Ho visto Alfred che usciva con la duchessa per andare all'Opera, quindi credo che per un po' staremo da soli" le sussurrò languidamente all'orecchio.

"Ma che…che diamine vuoi?" chiese la fanciulla dimenandosi per liberarsi di quella presa.

Raphael per tenerla ferma fece aderire di più i loro corpi, lasciando Marie senza parole.

"Buona, Buona! Tanto non ti lascio andare. Non prima che tu mi abbia ascoltato." rispose il giovane ladro con un sorrisetto malizioso me posava lo sguardo sul seno di lei.

L'occasione era troppo ghiotta per essere sprecata, così non potendo più resistere, scostò il lembo del suo vestito con i denti scoprendo i suoi seni voluttuosi.

"No! Raphael che stai…oh!" la sua frase venne interrotta da un gemito che le sfuggì dalle labbra, quando sentì la bocca di Raphael posarsi su un seno per baciarlo.

La sua bocca era calda eumida, e un brivido di piacere le percorse la schiena.

Dovette ammettere a se stessa che era davvero bravo come amante.

"Non sai da quanto tempo volevo farti questo…" le sussurrò Raphael, leccando e succhiando i capezzoli, facendole sfuggire un altro gemito. Sentendo Marie abbandonarsi al suo tocco, Raphael si sentì incoraggiato a continuare…ma dovette tirarsi indietro: era venuto da Marie per parlarle, non per…sedurla! Beh…forse anche per quello.

Si alzò in piedi e aiutò Marie a ricomporsi – curioso che per il suo comportamento lei non lo avesse preso a schiaffi-.

Non riuscendo a trovare le parole per scusarsi, lui andò dritto al punto:

"Ero venuto per parlarti ma… vederti mentre ti spogliavi…mi ha mandato il sangue al cervello!"

Con sua grande sorpresa, Marie gli fece segno di tacere posandogli la mano sulle labbra.

"Non importa...Allora? Cosa volevi dirmi?"

Recuperata la sua risolutezza, Raphael rispose:

"So che all'Opera hanno bisogno di nuovo staff per domani."

Marie lo guardò perplessa e non capendo dove volesse arrivare veramente, gli chiese:

" E cosa ha a che fare questo con me? Non sono io quella che esamina le matricole."

A queste parole Raphael scoppiò a ridere di cuore:

"Non avrebbe niente a che vedere…se non fosse per il fatto che ho deciso di fare una scommessa con te!"

"Una…COOOOSA?!" esclamò la ragazza incredula alle parole di Raphael.

"Tu sai che il maitre è noto per aver bocciato molti apprendisti camerieri giusto?" continuò lui impeterrito.

"Si…ma questo che cosa c'entra con me? Un momento…non vorrai mica…!"

"Esattamente ma chèrie" Domani presenterò domanda e…"

"E…Cosa?" chiese Marie in preda al panico.

Raphael sorrise maliziosamente prima di continuare:

" Se il maitre mi assume allora ho vinto io, altrimenti hai vinto tu."

Marie non potè fare a meno di reclamare:

"Questa è già partita persa! Come pensi di riuscire a farti assumere?! Senza offesa…"

Raphael la guardò negli occhi con un sorriso a dir poco seducente prima di dirle:

"Tu credi? Non sarebbe la prima volta che lavoro all'Opera sai?"

A Marie mancò il respiro e sentì il suo cuore battere a mille: quel ragazzo la stava facendo letteralmente impazzire!

"E va bene. Cosa succederà semmai dovessi vincere TU questa scommessa?

Calò un lungo silenzio gliaciale prima che il ladro rispondesse alla sua domanda:

"Ti farò una…SORPRESA. Non voglio rovinarti la suspence e il divertimento di scoprirlo…da sola."

Aveva sottolineato la parola "sorpresa" con un accento di entusiasmo a tal punto da far rabbrividire la bella violinista.

"Ops! Adesso devo andare…ci vediamo sabato." sussurò Raphael quasi cantando prima posare un bacio sulle labbra di Marie e prima e prima di saltare dalla finestra.

Una volta che Phantom R se ne andò, Marie rimase immobile senza riuscire a emettere un sibilo. Le parole di Raphael le erano rimaste impresse nella mente come un timbro.

"Raphael…cosa stai tramando?" Furono le uniche parole che la sua mente elaborò.

Le passò perfino la voglia di fare la doccia!


	3. A taste

**Sabato…**

Arrivò il fatidico giorno.

Il concerto fu un vero successo e Marie addirittura ricevette degli elogi da parte del direttore d'orchestra.

La stanchezza la travolse così d'improvviso che dovette andare immediatamente nel camerino per riposarsi. Una volta entrata si accasciò sulla poltrona di peso e si sciolse i capelli. All'improvviso un pensiero le colpì la mente: non aveva visto Raphael per niente. Forse non era più venuto all'Opera ma questo le parve molto strano…non era da Raphael tirarsi indietro.

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da qualcuno che bussò alla porta:

- Mi scusi, il suo drink Mademoiselle Marie - disse una voce familiare al di là della porta.

- Venga pure è aperto -

Marie non ricordò di aver ordinato una bevanda, tuttavia effettivamente aveva bisogno di bere.

Il cameriere si avvicinò lentamente e posò il vassoio sul tavolino accanto alla ragazza che dalla stanchezza non si era voltata ma notò che si massaggiava le spalle.

- Qualcosa non va?- chiese il cameriere.

- Nulla, è solo che mi fanno un po' male le… - Marie si bloccò riconoscendo la voce. Appena si voltò il cuore le prese a battere all'impazzata. Era Raphael vestito da cameriere! E diamine come era bello!

- Hey, sembra che hai visto un fantasma! Non c'è bisogno che mi guardi così…- la rassicurò Raphael sorrdendo.

- Girati di spalle…-

- Perchè Raphael? –

Raphael non diede spiegazioni, la fece girare di spalle come aveva detto e le posò le mani sulle spalle.

Marie non capiva il perché di quel gesto ma tutto le fu chiaro quando senti le mani di Raphael muoversi delcatamente simulando un massaggio. Le sue mani si muoevano ritmicamente massaggiando prima il collo poi le spalle e prima che se ne potesse rendere conto Marie sentì che Raphael le aveva fatto posare la testa sulla sua spalla e che la propria guancia era a contatto con la sua.

- Oh…Oh…Raphie…-

- Ti piace, vero? - le sussurrò in un orecchio continuando a massaggiarla sul collo e sulle spalle.

Marie si sentì come se fosse in pardiso, quelle mani calde e forti le davano una sensazione di benessere e di piacere mai provati prima. Qunado fu completamente calma e rilassata, Raphael le voltò il viso verso di sé e la baciò in bocca con foga senza che lei opponesse resistenza.

La sua lingua esplorò e assaggiò avidamente la bocca e accarezzò la lingua di lei mimando un aplesso amoroso. La mente di Marie si annebbiò quando lui ,continuando a baciarla, insinuò una mano nelle mutandine cominciando ad accarezzarla in mezzo alle cosce.

Ad ogni carezza lei emise un gemito fino a quando Raphael non le sollevò il vestito fino alla vita e le tolse le mutandine lanciandole su un angolino della stanza.

- Raphael cosa fai? Dovremmo smetterla…mmm..- la sua frase venne interrotta dalla lingua di Raphael infilandola prepotentemente in bocca.

Poi la sua bocca comiciò a baciare e leccare in collo, il petto e si soffermò a leccare con foga il ventre. Marie emise gemiti strozzati molto forti a tal punto che Raphael dovette posarle una mano sulla bocca.

-Shhh. Lasciati andare amore.– le sussurrò Raphael prima di posare la sua calda bocca nel centro della femminilità di lei.

Marie emise una smorfia appena sentì la lingua di Raphael accarezzare il delicato bocciolo e gli affondò le dita sui capelli accarezzandolo. Lui cominciò ad aumentare il ritmo affondando la lingua nella fremente calda fessura di lei e continuò a leccarla fino a quando non sentì i suoi caldi umori bagnargli e riempirgli la bocca. Lui ingogliò il succo di lei fino all'ultima goccia e quando finì si leccò le labbra sensualmente guardando Marie negli occhi prima di baciarla di nuovo facendole assaporare la propria essenza. Le loro lingue si intrecciarono e si accarezzarono in una danza erotica.

Raphael alla fine si allontanò da lei sorridendole, Marie rimase senza parole, quello che era successo tra loro fu davvero incredibile.

- Chiamamolo un assaggio, okay Marie? – le disse Raphael asciugandosi la bocca e le guance con il dorso della mano. Poi aiutò Marie a ricomporsi.

- … è stato…bellissimo, per essere un semplice assaggio…- le confessò Marie rossa in viso ma sorridente.

- …Questo è solo l'inizio piccola…- le sussurrò Raphael dandole un bacio sulle labbra prima di uscire.


	4. Raphael's Idea

In camera sua Marie era seduta alla scrivania, la testa era appoggiata a una mano, con l'altra mano tenava una penna per scrivere sul suo diario, ma la sua testa era altrove: non poteva fare a meno di pensare ciò che avvenne tra lei e Raphael nel camerino il giorno prima.

Era stato semplicemente…stupendo,e lei non aveva le parole per descrivere quell'esperienza.

A un certo punto sentì l'orologio battere le ore undici, e dentro di sé sentiva una certa stanchezza, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe avuto sonni tranquilli dopo quello che era successo.

Per di più sua madre era fuori per una riunone e quindi era sola in casa.

_Quanto vorrei che tu fossi qui Raphael… _pensò tra sé.

Erano le undici passate quando Raphael si mise sotto la doccia per raffreddare i suoi bollori. Lo tormentava il ricordo del giorno prima:

dopo aver dato un assaggio a Marie delle sue capacità amatorie, quella notte stessa non era più riuscito a chiudere occhio senza pensare a lei, così per distrasi si era messo i vestiti di Phatom R e si era intrufolato assieme a Fondue nel Museo del Louvre anche se in realtà non doveva rubare niente.

Voleva soltanto divertirsi a girolnzolare per il museo sotto il naso delle guardie idiote. Si divertiva a svegliarle senza che si accorgessero della sua presenza, ma non lo aiutò a distrarsi. Il giorno successivo aveva passeggiato per tutta Parigi passando almeno una decina di volte davanti agli champs èlisèes nella speranza di vedere Marie intenta a suonare il violino ma non fu così.

Raphael teneva gli occhi chiusi ascoltando il 'ritmo' dell'acqua che scorreva limpida sui suoi capelli rosso fiammante e sul suo fisico asciutto. Anni di pratica di danza gli avevano reso il fisico più tonico e muscoloso al punto giusto. A un certo punto sentì il suo cane Fondue abbaiare facendolo sobbalzare dalo spavento:

- Fondue! Non vedi che sono occupato?-

Ma il cagnolino continuò ad abbaiare fino a che Raphael non chiuse l'acqua e uscì dalla doccia con un asciugamano intorno alla vita. Innervosito raggiunse Fondue nella stanza lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

- Mi dici cosa c'è di tanto urgente da abbaiare in questo modo?- gli chiese continuando ad asciugarsi il corpo.

Per tutta risposta Fondue abbaiò alla finestra, facendogli capire di dirigersi là.

Raphael si avvicinò alla finestra e vide un volto familiare, era una guardia che stava parlando con un suo collega.

- Oggi mi tocca il turno di notte alla villa visto che la duchessa non ci sarà, in casa c'è solo la ragazza - disse la guardia.

Raphael sgranò gli occhi incredulo:

- Marie è da sola in quella villa enorme?! –

- Woeuf! Woeuf! - abbaiò Fondue in segno di approvazione, ma Raphael notò che l'amico sembrava contento…

- Cos'hai da essere contento Fondue? – Gli chiese alzando un ciglio.

Il cagnolino saltò sopra il letto e prese il cappello di Phantom R porgendolo al suo padrone.

Raphael si sedette sul bordo del letto e prese il cappello guardando l'amico.

- Aspetta, mi stai dicendo che dovrei…!- sorrise a Fondue accarezzandogli la testolina.

- Hai ragione Fondue! Questa è la mia occassione per stare da solo con Marie! – Raphael si alzò dal letto, prese dei vesti dal cassetto e andò in bagno a cambiarsi.

Quandò uscì aveva addosso gli eleganti abiti di Phantom R e come tocco finale fece girare il cappello sulla punta del dito prima di metterselo sul capo.

Prima di uscire di casa diede un buffetto sul simpatico musetto di Fondue.

- Se va tutto bene, tornerò domattina…- gli disse facendo l'occhiolino e sistemandosi il cappello.

- Tra poco sarò da te Marie... – pensò incamminandosi per le strade di Parigi dirigendosi alla villa.


	5. The prize

L'orologio a pendolo battè mezzanotte nell'immensa villa, in ogni stanza, in ogni corridoio si sentiva solo il rintocco, quel suono tuttavia accompagnò il sonno di Marie, profondamente addormentata di un fianco sul suo letto. Non le dispiaceva molto dover stare da sola fino a tarda notte, in fondo c'era abituata, anche se avrebbe voluto una certa persona accanto. Aveva lasciato la finestra che dava al balcone aperta affinchè la brezza le conciliasse il sonno. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che qualcuno potesse entrare da quella finestra…

Raphael non appena arrivò alla villa, si nascose dietro un cespuglio per non farsi notare dalla guardia davanti al cancello.

- Speriamo che non ci siano topi qui in giro, mi fanno un tale orrore…- sopsirò la guarda guardandosi in giro.

Raphael sghignazzò divertito sentendo parlare la guardia.

- Tranquillo.. ho già in mente uno scherzetto per te…- disse tra sé. Dalla sua tasca tirò fuori il registratore e lo attivò.

- SQUIIIIK, SQUIIIIK….-

Il rumore provenire da esso era lo squittio di un topo.

- AHHHHRGH, un topo! Sudicia bestia! Me ne vado via! – la guradia iniziò a correre a gambe levate finchè non sparì dalla circolazione.

Raphael non potè fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere, quella scena era troppo spassosa.

- Ahahah… come rubare le caramelle a un bambino…-

Tornato serio scavalcò il cancello e notò che l'ingresso principale era chiuso, doveva pensare ad un'altra entrata. Gettò un'occhiata in alto vide che la finestra del balcone era aperta.

- Ma guarda un po', chi è stato a lasciare quella finestra aperta? Dovevano essere più prudenti.- pensò Raphael arrampicandosi su un albero, poi saltò dal ramo più lungo al balcone.

- Chissà in quale stanza mi troverò una volta entrato..-

Con delicatezza scostò le tende ed entrò nella stanza, ma subitò si fermò stupito. Davanti a lui vide il letto su cui dormiva di spalle una fanciulla in camicia da notte dagli inconfondibili capelli biondo dorato.

- Marie…finalmente…-

Si avvicinò al letto piano piano per non svegliarla, anzi, voleva svegliarla ma nel modo più dolce, si chinò su di lei posando una mano sulla sua intreccindo le dita alle sue e la baciò con dolcezza sulla nuca, poi sulla tempia e poi sulla guancia. Marie aprì gli occhi lentamente sentendo qualcosa di caldo e umido sul suo viso ma quando si voltò, una calda bocca familiare si impadronì della sua facendole strabuzzare gli occhi dalla sopresa. Quando le loro bocche si staccarono Rapahel fece un piccolo cenno con il cappello.

- …piaciuto il mio modo di svegliarti? – le chiese con tono suadente.

Marie rimase a bocca aperta.

Felicissima di averlo davanti a sè, gli gettò le braccia al collo con grande gioia del giovane ladro.

- Raphael! Sono così felice di vederti! – gli disse baciandolo su una guancia.

- Te l'avevo detto che sarei tornato principessa… - rispose lui scostando una spallina della camicetta.

Marie arrossì violentemente. Raphael non potè fare a meno di sorriderle malizioso.

- Sei arrossisci per questo, allora cosa farai non appena ti farò mia? – le disse prima di baciarla sul collo e poi sulla spalla scoperta.

La ragazza chiuse gli occhi assaporando quelle stupende sensazioni che Raphael le ragalava, a un certo punto senti le mani di Raphael scostarle il lembo della camicetta per scoprire il suo seno e avidamente lui inziò a palparlo continuando a baciarla sul collo.

- Raphael smettila… potrebbero sentirci…- gemette Marie con il respiro affannoso.

- Lascia pure che ascoltino…o…che vedano..- le rispose lui togliendosi con foga la giacca e il cappello riprendendo a leccare la bocca di lei con foga.

Con suo piacere sentì la lingua di Marie intrecciarsi alla sua e allora incomiciò una battaglia di lingue mentre Marie cercava di allentare la cravatta di Raphael. Una volta tolta di mezzo, lo fece sdraiare e si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui.

- Marie…sei bellissima…- sussurrò Raphael accarezzandole i fianchi.

Lei si chinò bel baciarlo con foga mentre armeggiava con i bottoni della sua camicia.

Una volta sbottonato l'ultimo bottone Marie cominciò ad alternare piccoli baci e colpetti di lingua sul suo petto mozzafiato, a Raphael si mozzò il respiro soprattutto quando sentì la sua mano accarezzare il rigonfiamento dei suoi pantaloni.

Per stuzzicarlo ancora di più Marie posò la bocca sulla sua erezione da sopra i pantaloni e iniziò ad accarezzarla con la lingua in tutta la sua lunghezza.

- Si…continua….- gemette Raphael mordendosi il labbro inferiore dal piacere.

A quel punto Marie slacciò i pantaloni e ricominciò a leccare il pene da sopra i boxer, voleva farlo impazzire come lui aveva fatto impazzire lei quel giorno a teatro; e capì che ci stava riuscendo sentendo Raphael emmettere gemiti rauchi. Continuò a leccarlo finche Raphael non la implorò di prenderlo in bocca. La ragazza abbassò gli slip fino a liberare il bellissimo pene di Raphael.

- Ti prego Marie… io non resisto più!- la incitò con voce roca dal desiderio.

- Sii paziente amore mio…- gli disse Marie incominciando ad accarezzare il pene per rilassarlo.

Le sue dita scivolarono dapprima lentamente sula sua erezione pulsante, poi aumentò il ritmo fino a quando Raphael non emise un gemito strozzato, fu allora che Marie lo prese in bocca tintillandolo con la lingua, e muovendo la testa su e giù aiutandosi a dare piacere al suo partener con la mano.

Quella combinazione per Raphael fu letale a tal punto da trovarsi sulla via del non ritorno.

- Aspetta…! Non è ancora il momento! – gemette Raphael allontanando Marie dal suo pene. Deciso a prendere le redini del gioco, lui la fece sdraiare sul letto mettendosi sopra di lei.

Non contento prese la sua cravatta dal comodino con un luccichio perfido nei suoi occhi.

- Cosa hai intenzione di fare Phantom R?- gli chiese Marie guardandolo con gli occhi pieni di desiderio.

- Ormai tu sei la mia schiava, mia dolce prigioniera…- le sussurrò maliziosamente afferrandole i polsi per legarli con la cravatta alla testiera del letto.

Quella scena lo fece eccitare ancora di più, allora prese il viso di Marie fra le mani e la baciò con la lingua, rivoli di saliva colarono dalle loro bocche fameliche.

- Ralph…ti prego… prendimi…- lo supplicò Marie con le labbra gonfie dai baci di Raphael.

- Lascia che ti faccia impazzire ancora un po'…- le sussurrò Raphael prima di strapparle le mutandine di dosso.

Ormai Marie era a sua completa disposizione, finalmente avrebbe potuto far avverare tutte le sue fantasie più piccanti su quel corpo meraviglioso.

Alzò la sottana fino alla vita e poi si gettò a leccare, succhiare e mordere le mammelle di Marie facendola urlare di piacere, non soddisfatto tracciò una scia infuocata sul suo corpo con la lingua fino al ventre.

- Ti è piaciuto quello che ti ho fatto ieri? – le chiese Raphael con uno sguardo davvero sexy.

- Si…da morire…- gli confessò Marie.

Incoraggiato dalle parole di Marie, cominciò a leccare e succhiare con foga il suo ventre, poi accarezzò il monte di Venere con la lingua e cominciò a leccare la sua pulsante femminilità tenedo ferme le ginocchia.

Ad ogni leccata Marie rispondeva con un mugolio di piacere, ma quando Raphael sentì i suoi muscoli contrasi, prese a succhiare con foga il clitoride facendo raggiungere l'orgasmo alla sua bella partner.

Raphael si allontanò con il viso grondante di umori e si avvicnò al viso di Marie, lei inebriata cominciò a ripulirgli il viso dai propri umori leccandogli le guance. Una volta finito, i due si baciarono di nuovo con foga, leccandosi a vicenda.

- Marie…sei meravigliosa! – gemette Raphael in preda al culmine del piacere.

- Anche tu Raphael…! –

Non potendo più controllare il prorio istinto, Raphael estrasse dalla tasca della giacca un preservativo e se lo infilò immediatamente, poi posizionò il suo membo pulsante tra le cosce di Marie.

- Raphael aspetta! Questa è la mia prima volta… - gemette Marie colta dal panico.

- Vedrai amore…ti farà male solo adesso… vedrai come sarà bello… - le disse prima di penetrarla lentamente. Marie lanciò un grido dal dolore, non immaginava che la prima volta fosse così dolorosa.

Ma Raphael continuò a penetrarla un poco alla volta seguito da gemiti di dolore. All fine con un colpo deciso affondò completamente in lei lasciando Marie senza fiato.

Ancora ansimando Raphael fece per far uscire il pene ma Marie gli circondò i fianchi con le gambe.

- No! Continua ti prego…-

A quelle parole Raphael non ragionò più, affondando il viso nell'incavo del collo di lei, cominciò a spingere con veemenza e ad aumentare il ritmo.

Ad ogni spinta i gemiti si fecero più forti, Raphael godeva come un animale in calore e Marie altrennato.

Alla fine Marie voleva il suo succo in bocca e Raphael non se lo fece ripetere due volte, si tolse il preservativo, avvicinò il pene alla bocca di lei e inziarono a fuoriuscire fiotti di sperma caldo che riempirono la bocca e le guance di Marie. Lei ingogliò tutto quello che poteva e si avvicinò al viso di Raphael per baciarlo e fargli assaporare se stesso. Lui infilò la lingua nella calda e bagnata bocca di lei, e leccò un po' di sperma dalle sue guance.

- Questa si che è una ricompensa…- disse Raphael slegando i polsi di lei e massaggiandoli con delicatezza.

- Allora era questo il premio che avevi in mente…- sentenziò Marie ripulendosi il viso dallo sperma rimanente. Lui la guardò con amore accarezzandole dolcemente il seno e le disse:

- Questa si che è una ricompensa… –

Marie per tutta risposta si mise sopra di lui e poi disse:

- Sarei disposta a tutto per trascorrere altre notti come questa…-

- Che monella che sei…sono di nuovo eccitato, vieni qui! – le ordinò Raphael baciandola con foga e penetrandola di nuovo.

Dopo aver fatto l'amore almeno quattro volte i due si accasciarono esausti sul letto abbracciati.

- Wow…è stato divertente per essere la prima volta… - ammise Marie accoccolandosi sul petto di Raphael, lui le sollevò il mento con le mani e langidamente le disse:

- Non scherzare… adesso sarai la mia ragazza? –

Marie lo baciò con dolcezza sul collo prima di rispondergli:

- A dire il vero... Non vedevo l'ora di sentirtelo dire! -


End file.
